


I've Gone Too Far To Turn Back Now

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: It took marrying Bowser, but on her wedding night Peach finally sees the good side of him, but she doesn't get too long before she's also seeing the dominant side of him, and finding that she likes that side very, very much. Anonymous commission.





	I've Gone Too Far To Turn Back Now

Lying on the bed in her wedding dress, or at least what Bowser hadn't already torn off, Peach found herself in such a strange place. She had a black collar studded with spikes around her neck modeled after the armbands of her new husband, who stood at the edge of the bed admiring his blushing bride. This had all been a weird experiment gone too far at first, one where Peach felt like she was going along with the wedding out of some insane curiosity. But now, looking at Bowser ripping himself out of his tuxedo, Peach found herself staring at a man who kind of made her smile in some weird way. Who had proven himself oddly considerate in this whole wedding mess.

Even if he did make her wear a collar now.

"I'm ready for you," Peach said, smiling as she looked at him, the meek princess now the blushing queen. "Ready for you to make me your wife now, Bowser." She bit her lip, unable to believe she was really doing this and that she was about to offer herself up to this man so readily, so eagerly. Heat bubbled up with a flare of embarrassment and lust as she settled in for the long haul and agreed to a special kind of pure madness.

"I'm going to make you more than that tonight," Bowser promised, and there was a sincerity behind the very sinister sounding words that made Peach stiffen up in an excitement she felt frustrated by. There was something so bizarre and frustrating about this, as Peach sank deeper into the warmth of this moment, head leaning back as she readied herself. Bowser advanced upon her, moving eagerly forward and grabbing at her legs. His mouth opened, and Peach realized as he leaned forward far too quickly that he was getting into place not to fuck her quite yet, the consummation of their marriage something that seemed like it would wait, which only further excited her in some strange way.

Bowser hadn't seemed the kind of man who would so eagerly eat pussy. There was no doubting he was a man of control, as he collared her and very much treated this like he was in control and she was the submissive wife accepting whatever he wanted to do to her. But the fact was, as he lifted up her dress, his tongue was still the first thing he touched her pussy with, and it felt incredible, the strong, oversized tongue covering so much area and doing so with such firmness... Peach's hips rocked upward and she let out hot gasps as she felt these pleasures grab her. Strong hands grabbed her legs, holding them spread out with a strength that reminded Peach exactly how strong her husband was.

But right now all of that strength was focused on her, and focused in ways that made her coo, made her hips shift as she opened up to this pleasure, head rolling back against the soft pillows on the bed beneath her, feeling the excitement and the hunger grab at her. "Bowser!" she gasped, startled by the feelings that hit her, as the tongue dragged along her mound some more, following motions of excitement and hunger driving her onward hot and needy.

Finally, Bowser had Peach in his bed. He had held back on touching her, especially through all the wedding planning and coordination, waiting until she was his in all other ways to make her his physically. With her eagerness and her desire to give in now and accept what she was doing, Bowser was happy to save all the expectation and harshness and domination for something that could come once he'd warmed her up a bit. She was his wife now, and he would make her a happy wife, one who was eager to be his, to wear his collar and join their kingdoms and serve him sexually as demanded.

With every lick against her slick mound, Peach certainly found herself eager for something. She moaned sweet coos of excitement and heat as the pressure built up inside of her, as Bowser kept his firm, tight grasp on her legs to ensure she was accessible while he pushed in, working his massive tongue over on her in ways that had Peach writhing in ecstasy. It was all very senseless and sudden, the pressure and weirdness inducing something mad and hot. She'd never been eaten out like this before, and the tension rising within her making for something unruly and exciting, something that gave her absolutely no pause but a whole lot of excitement, a whole lot of urgent need to move and shiver and give up to everything that took hold of her.

"More, harder!" Peach gasped, her shoulders pressing back against the bed, spine arching, midsection rising as Bowser's pressure overwhelmed her. She didn't really know how to handle these feelings and the idea that waiting all this time within Bowser was the thrill of having her pussy eaten better than she could have ever dreamt. It was a searing sensation of pure desire, of a heat getting stronger and weirder as she tapped into this madness, as Peach gave in to it for all she could and accepted that he had the means to make her feel something incredible, something unexpected and intense and absolutely brilliant. "Bowser, it feels so good!"

Bowser dutifully kept licking and adoring, giving Peach all she needed and then some in his relentless, firm push forward into abandon. He adored her with his tongue, licking and kissing and using his mouth in ways that had Peach singing his praises and his name. This was a much easier way for him to wrap the princess around his finger and get her to sink into obedient submission for him, and he was proud of himself for how he so easily made her succumb to him, working at her with the firm and wicked intent of someone who was all too capable of making her his, the trembling heat and burning, guiding fervor getting to her, making her coo louder and hotter amid the swell of desire he brought upon her, until Peach was losing herself and losing her mind to this pleasure.

The result was a princess gasping in ecstasy, thrashing under feels of sweet excitement too hot and brilliant to care about, as she happily gave herself up to this mess and embraced her deepest and most overwrought desires. It was incredible, with a sweet, single cry of heat and delirious bliss. It was hungry and hot, and as Peach sank into her lusts and into the mattress, Bowser knew he had here where he wanted her, where he needed her. Knew he could get her now to do anything for him as he drew back, her pussy juices dripping down his chin, the lizard king smiling as the size difference between them shone brighter now more than ever. He was happy now to take charge, to lift her up and set himself down on the bed where she had laid--and in considerably more space than that with his massive frame--while she found herself kneeling in front of him on the bed and exposed now to what his hands and been working to free while he ate her out.

A big, scaly cock stood before her. Huge. Peach shivered, biting her lip and trembling under the surprised heat and desire of a situation she knew was about to get the better of her. "It's so big," she whined. "I'm married to such a stud of a man, and... Well, I want to be a good wife. No matter how hard I have to go." She grasped his cock, leaning forward and staring at Bowser with lidded eyes, eager now to try and make something of this mess no matter what she had to do. Which was exactly what the plan had been and what he hoped she would do after he ate her out so hard; he'd given her far too much pleasure for Peach now to hold back at all, as she accepted his intentions and decided this was really what she was up to now.

Kisses up and down along the cock of the eager, growling lizard man left Peach shivering hotly, feeling the rush of excitement grab at her as she opened herself up to this mess completely. Peach surprised herself with how little she hesitated to get into this, how little worry could hold her back as she eased forward and let this happen, let herself sink into the madness deeper and hotter still. Her tongue dragged along his cock, lips pressing affection into it with as much firmness as she could muster, and Peach knew she was in over her head as she gave up everything to her husband, but he was her husband now, and he deserved her all.

So she continued to lick, adoring his cock with broad motions, eyes staring lustfully at him. Bowser's approach as she licked his cock said it all; he relaxed and eased back, hands tucked under his head as he watched her go, and Peach knew this was how things were expected to be, how she was going to be servicing him most nights, and she found herself a strange sort of okay with that as she started to negotiate the idea of maybe getting his dick into her mouth, insane a thought as that was. She just had to. Had to indulge in the hungers grabbing at her, at the needs and heat that weirdly swelled up through her and left Peach feeling like this was the right way to go.

"I'm going to do it, for my husband," Peach said. "I'm going to take it into my mouth, I promise. Deep. Just like you deserve." She knew the game now, knew how submissive he wanted her, how much he wanted her to please him, and it all conspired in some rather mad and startling ways as she pushed forward. There was only one way forward, and Peach found a very misplaced and confused sort of courage as she pushed forward and took him into her mouth, moaning happily in sweet acceptance now of this raw and weird mess of desire. Her lips parted and she took upon herself the most insane task she could have imagined, and she savoured it eagerly.

Bowser let out a low, hot groan as Peach sucked his cock into her mouth. It was a tight fit, owing to just how unprepared she was for a cock like his and for what was expected of her, but Peach remained firm and certain in her approach as she made her move. A move that involved shoving nervously down and trying her best to get into this situation, lacking in the focus or the fine control required to really make this work. Confronted by something so direct and so hotly embarrassing, Peach knew she had her work cut out for her.

But she was so ready to learn and to thrive, no matter how embarrassing and tense this was. She pushed her way down, seeking to adore his cock, moaning in sweet attention and affection as Bowser's dick proved an enticing treat, one she was determined to deal with. Peach knew she could handle it; her inexperience was a greater obstacle than his size, and she could overcome this, sucking the cock down deeper, wet sucking noises ringing hotter as she continued to embrace her lustful heats, desires getting weirder and more twisted with each push down, each firm approach. Total, absolute embrace of her desires was all that Peach could do now to make this work, and she felt resolute in her advance.

Hot, sloppy noises made Peach feel so embarrassed, but there was nobody here for her to be ashamed in front of. The only person in the room with her was her husband, whose cock prompted her to make such lurid noises. She felt herself melting into the realization and confidence of knowing this was all okay as she pressed firmly on, as she made this whole situation hers. Nothing else could have made Peach prouder, as she succumbed ever deeper to this mess of hunger and haze, the heat of her indulgences making her tremble under the stern and unrelenting gaze of her husband appreciatively adoring the sight of her.

"You're doing great," Bowser said. "Like a good wife should." The words made her tremble. This all felt so much more appealing and exciting to Peach than it had any reason to, and the more she tried to make sense of these feelings the more they got away from her, the more that she found herself twisting and toiling in the throbbing mess of something so hot and exciting that she just had to see where it went, slurping the cock down deeper, surrendering to her most basic and intense desires with an urgency that felt like it grew hotter by the second.

She couldn't help it. Up and down she moved, properly tending to his cock, slurping him down, revering his massive prick, and the waves of firm confidence and excitement washing over Peach grew stronger as she showed the bold certainty she didn't realize she had in her until she was do deep in this fervid indulgence, this unfocused mess of eager cocksucking and indulgence that left her trembling in hopeless desire, giving herself completely up now to something desperate. Peach's eyes softened, and she didn't realize how much everything she did was coming together until Bowser was cumming in her mouth without warning, his seed gushing forward with an overwhelming flood of gooey seed that should have been too much for Peach to handle, but for some weird and overwhelming reason, it only made her want more.

Not only did Peach swallow down every drop she could with a desperate and hazy sort of urgency, but she was overwhelmed by just how badly she wanted to take an even deeper plunge than that. She continued to suck Bowser's cock through the spasming, throbbing climax that followed, and well beyond that too. Peach found herself overwhelmed now, easing into this mess with a deeper, needier hunger, a throbbing pulse of something raw and hungry that grabbed her and refused to let go.

Bowser didn't realize at first Peach's intention,waiting for her to slow down and prepared to watch her draw back from him. She didn't. She kept sucking greedily all over his cock, and he found himself startled by the excited realization that Peach intended to keep sucking. "Good girl," he said, fingers tugging under her collar a bit as he caressed her, and Peach shivered with glee at his praise. "Once isn't enough."

Once wasn't enough. Peach understood that now, as she continued her reverence of Bowser's cock, sloppy and hot and driven by something so senseless and driven that she just didn't know how she could have ever contained herself. She went all out now, driven by desire and chaos too strong to deal with or care about, the desperation and the desire doing to her things that felt absolutely wild and reckless. she was driven now, showing her husband the pleasure he was due, and she was completely unafraid of giving up everything to him. Her mouth was there now to please his cock, and she adored his every inch with it, learning how to suck a cock as big as his through pure devotion, trial, and error.

After he ate her out, Peach felt she was bound to repay the favour. She already had, but it wasn't enough; he'd made her feel so good, while she had barely begun to learn how to handle his cock. She was resolute in her need to give Bowser more than that, to press on firmer and hotter, bettering herself with each roll of her head, each steady bob down, each wet slurping noise. She slathered his cock with ample amounts of her spit, finding that sloppy provoked a better reaction, made Bowser's cock throb harder in appreciation It stood in utter, blatant opposition to everything that Peach should have felt or thought about sex, but she was far too deep now into the mad appreciation of Bowser's cock to care, keeping her husband happily given whatever he wanted. It was the least she could do.

Bowser certainly wasn't going to argue with her devotion or her urgency. The way she so selflessly threw herself into his pleasure no matter how mad or reckless it was had Bowser feeling like Peach was something special, like all the time he'd spent lusting after her and biding his time had finally come to fruition and she was now as perfect and loving a wife as a man could ask for. A perfect collared sub queen for her monstrous king. It all clicked so perfectly, as he watched the devotion in her gaze, the soft and smoldering appreciation of Bowser that hadn't ever been there before, but which now shone bright and showed that she saw him with different eyes now. Eyes ready to love and adore. Bowser felt truly adored, and all of the work to make Peach his was now so utterly, brilliantly worth it.

Placing a hand down between her legs, Peach's frenzied oral only became sloppier as her deep haze of cock worship and ecstasy induced something primal inside of her, begging now for a release and a surrender that brought her undone, made her shiver and coo under this mess, under the heat. There was too much pleasure here for Peach to help, too much hunger and lust and desire for her to be able to control any more. She needed this, fingers down between her legs tending to her throbbing desires as she pushed firmer on, sucking Bowser's cock with all the pleasure and passion and heat she could muster, deepening the lust and the connection and the bond now with an intensity that felt utterly insatiable.

Ravenous, sloppy indulgence gave Peach the right through line of desire and hunger she needed to lose herself utterly, and the uncontrolled thrills of succumbing to her deepest and most intense cravings gave Peach something incredible, something she sorely needed in her desperate push forward and her needy bid for pleasure, for appreciation, for her husband to praise and adore her. Feelings that Peach really hadn't ever had to deal with before overwhelmed her and induced a hungry throbbing mess of something she just had to lean into, and she wasn't afraid of giving up to it all.

The pleasure throbbed hotter, fiercer, making for a mess of desire and excitement so tense and feverish that she didn't really know how to make sense of it. Peach had never been this horny before, but her utter worship of Bowser's cock demanded from her something spectacular, something she refused to let up on as she chased the pleasures down as deep as she could get them, all to one brilliant and white hot conclusion. Bowser came again, and this time, Peach was ready for it, moaning and holding firm as she guzzled his load down once more, even if her mouth overflowed and it oozed out from around her pursed lips, trickling down his shaft. Once the throbbing stopped and she had ever drop, Peach quickly drew back to lick up the escaped seed from his shaft, completely given now to her lustful adoration of his cock.

"Did I do well?" she asked, some drool strands still lingering on her lips as Peach stared up at Bowser, nestling her cheek against his cock. She was a mess, but she looked so happy to have done this and to surrendered so completely to her wildest desires. "Please tell me I did well. I've never sucked a cock like this before, but I did my best."

Bowser liked this new side of Peach. He liked it a lot. She was a horny wreck completely unable to compose herself now, as she rubbed her cheek up on his dick, showing a devotion and an excitement that had Bowser ready to make his final move, confident she was desperate for it. With a firm and smug growl, he shoved forward, pushing Peach down onto her back again, his hands grabbing at her wedding dress, tearing at it some more, exposing her breasts. "Spread your legs for me again," he commanded, and this time, it wasn't for his tongue. She knew it, too, and she overzealously tried to spread as wide as she could to offer herself to Bowser, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, biting her lip, aching, needing. She was a mess, and she loved it.

"I'm ready now, let's consummate our love," Peach moaned, seeking some measure of even sort-of romantic inclination to this whole hazy situation. It was a throbbing, dizzy mess in all directions, but she was happy to roll with it, to offer her pussy up to the big, scaly cock she had just worshiped. With a collar proud around her neck, Peach gave herself to Bowser in as blatant and hot a means as she could have ever imagined. "Make me your woman."

Bowser could not have been happier with that offer, as he plunged forward with one firm, hard stroke, plunging into the snug embrace of Peach's hot pussy and claiming her. "You were mine from the start," he groaned as he pushed forward, his dominance reaching its flaring, boiling peak. The shove of his cock into her tight and unprepared hole had Peach shrieking in startled ecstasy, as she learned to embrace these pleasures and Bowser got right to hammering away, senseless and eager in the hard and firm pressure he applied to her. Deep strokes didn't grant any patience or wait to the queen, who squealed and gasped in heat and chaotic, throbbing confusion under the suddenness of the feelings now greedily overwhelming her.

Once more, Peach had to learn through the madness of just taking it until she could make it. Her body trembled underneath the powerful form of her Koopa husband, all of the heaving and shoving forcing his big cock into her with confident strokes, filling her like she had never been filled before, and in the torn remnants of her wedding dress, Peach was an inconsolable mess of pure bliss. Her moans rang out hot and clear as she took his thrusts on, as she embraced the mad pleasure of being his and accepting that she was a helpless, hopeless wreck now. Her body heaved and thrashed under the incredible rush of ecstasy and desire that came from being filled so much, her body learning to accept a cock bigger than she had ever seen before.

Each stroke of his hips was a victory lap for Bowser, as he held her in his claws, staring at the collared blonde on his bed, who looked at him now like he was her everything. Her body heaved, breasts bouncing with each hard shove forward, and for as much as his domination of Princess Peach at long last was a carnal affair through and through, the loving core taking root beneath it all added something else to this cluster of emotions. Her devotion and her love made this all the more gratifying, made him feel like he had truly tapped into something special here as his wife came to accept and adore this new arrangement, to give in to it without hesitation or fear or judgment. No shame could hold back this beautiful indulgence now, no worry could inhibit the ecstasy burning bright and true and hot within them. This was about giving in and being together now.

He hadn't expected a fiery and romantic first time for them. Mostly because he had always imagined this being more difficult. In his bed now was a Peach happy to worship his cock and seeking the bright side of their new arrangement, a woman who actually loved him and who was directly, eagerly prepared to give him everything he pleased. She was his, submissive and eager, moaning his name out with such adoring fervor that he couldn't for a moment doubt her devotion to him now. It all came together excellently, the pulsing heat and desire growing too hot out of control for either to handle a moment longer.

"I love you, Bowser!" Peach cried out, her hands reaching out to grasp him, to touch him as she moved and heaved and gave herself so happily up to these desires, body trembling under the pressure of simply too much heat and lust to bear. She was so happy to be here and to be his, to embrace her needs so hotly and to surrender to him in any way he wanted her to. Peach learned devotion and love in the most peculiar and insane of ways that night, and she was all too happy to keep giving in, to delve deeper and continue learning without hesitation, surrendering needier and hotter, moans raging out of control, body heaving and twisting too incredibly and too madly for her to believe. This was pleasure in a way more intense and delightful than Peach could have ever imagined and her trembling, naked need for more was a new experience she felt herself easily sinking into a craving for.

A craving that did not stop for anything, as the happily married couple gasped and groaned, ecstasy throbbing stronger by the second within the spiraling pulse of mad desire and surrender that felt so utterly indulgent now to them. Bowser's strong and dominant thrusts didn't slow down as he took his bride. There was only one way this could end, and Peach found herself craving it, staring at Bowser with a gleam in her eye, fingers tugging at her collar as she tried to find a way to loosen up her throat and say the words she needed to say.

One handy way to force the words out of her was with an orgasm so strong and so fierce that Peach simply didn't have a choice. The rush of ecstasy struck her so hotly that she couldn't resist this mad descent, very abruptly hollering, "Cum in me, Bowser! Mark me as yours!" as she came, her body thrashing and everything daintily sweet about the princess breaking down fully, replaced with submission and lust and a certainty beyond reason. Bowser's whole cock shunted into her needy twat, and the mighty throbbing of a monster claiming his gorgeous bride brought shot after shot of molten spunk pumping into the squealing blonde. She was a wreck, but she was the happiest wreck in the kingdom.

In two kingdoms now. They were monarchs joining together in matrimony, after all. And as Bowser turned Peach around, rolling her onto all fours and fucking her even harder from behind, her moans were certainly starting to echo across two kingdoms, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
